The BIG Race
by Krivoklatsko
Summary: Sora decides to try hosting the Olympics on his favorite islet. Pre-KH1.
1. A BIG Idea

**In the spirit of the Olympics, I just had to do this. **

"Whoa."

Sora jumped to his feet on the beach of his favorite islet. Kairi and Riku were beside him.

"WHOA!"

Kairi was watching him, wide eyed.

"What?"

"I HAVE IT!"

"WHAT?"

"We should totally have a race!"

Riku was on his feet in a second, but Sora was shaking his head.

"No, no, no. Not just us! We should have, like, a HUGE RACE!"

"Like a triathalon?" Riku raised an eyebrow mockingly. He knew Sora would never survive anything beyond a short sprint.

"No, no! Like, like... like the OLYMPICS!"

"What? No way!"

"Yes way! And we could invite, like... EVERYONE!"

"I bet you couldn't even get half the school involved. How are we supposed to get the word out?"

Sora scratched his chin.

"Oh... yeah..."

He flopped back down onto the sand next to Kairi.

"WAIT!"

He jumped up again.

"What if we made a huge rocket that would fly reeeeeallly high up." He made a massive rising gesture with his arms.

"And when it gets up there, it'll, like, BOOM!" He waved his arms apart to emulate an explosion.

"And it'll be made so it says, 'Olympics! Here, tomorrow. Be there!'"

Sora fell on his back with his arms spread.

"Then EVERYONE would know."

Riku and Kairi didn't seem convinced. "Why not just... send out invitations over the internet? Or put up flyers?"

Sora sat up and pointed at Kairi. "Hey! Thats a good idea! Come on! Let's do it!"

Riku held up his hands.

"Wait, wait, wait a second. What kind of race is it, and where would it be?"

Sora scratched his head for a while. "A... uh... foot race? And... uh... it would be... uh..."

He looked around himself at the island.

"Uh... from... um... well..."

Kairi spoke up. "From the dock, all the way around the island."

"Yeah! And there could be a swimming contest! And... and pole vaulting!"

Riku was incredulous. "What?! Where could you have pole vaulting on a beach?"

"I don't know... but I'm sure Kairi could think of something!"

"Me?! Why me?"

"I dunno'. You always think up the smart stuff."

Kairi blushed and giggled. "Well maybe I have to, to keep you two out of trouble!"

"Alright then! It's set!"

Riku stared, wide-eyed. "What?!"

"It's set!" Sora stuck a finger in the air triumphantly. "Kairi can make flyers, you can think up the events, and I can... uh... what am I good at?"

"Eating."

Sora's eyes lit up. "Yeah! I'll get a bunch of food together! Alright! Let's go!"

Sora dashed to the dock and hopped in a boat while Riku and Kairi watched him. They didn't even bother to move while Sora rowed to shore like a maniac.

"It's never going to happen."

Kairi punched Riku on the arm. "You don't know that, Riku. Don't be such a downer."

"I just doubt it's going to happen. That's all."

They were silent for a long moment as they watched Sora become a dot in the distance.

"Hypothetically though..."

Kairi turned to Riku, waiting for him to continue.

"It would be kinda' fun to Shot Put a paopu."


	2. Printing Flyers

**I know the Olympics are almost over and I've only got two chapters out, but oh well.**

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaand print."

Sora clicked the mouse in his hand, causing the machine beside him to whir to life. Out of its mouth popped a piece of paper, then another, then another, then another, then another...

Sora watched with fascination as his flyers began popping out. He knew they had agreed that Kairi would do it, but he also wanted to impress her by helping her out. So here he was, watching a growing pile of papers.

**qp.qp.qp**

Sora's mom dropped a paper bag full of food on her kitchen counter, then began placing items on their respective shelves. She paused for a moment to listen. She could faintly hear the printer running. She ignored it and continued sorting.

"Honey?"

No response came. She opened the fridge and began stacking perishables.

"Sora?"

"Moooooooom."

"Yes?"

There was a pause while she waited for his answer.

"We need more printer paper."

Sora's mother sighed and tried not to completely lose her marbles.

**qp.qp.qp**

Riku sat on the beach of the mainland, watching his favorite islet.

_Paopu Shot-Put..._

_Hmm..._

The water lapped at his feet for a while.

_Paopu four-hundred meter relay._

Riku chuckled to himself. This Olympic idea of Sora's was completely insane, but it was fun none the less.

_Paopu ball._

_Hey! That's a whole new sport!_

Riku filed it away in his memory and continued brainstorming. He didn't have anything better to do.

**qp.qp.qp**

"Pleeaaaaaaaaaaassseeee!"

The mayor of Destiny Islands was elected for never giving in to anyone. It's what earned him the desk he was sitting at right now, inside the capital building.

"Daddy? Could you? Please?"

He had singlehandedly kicked out every single-interest group, major developer, theme park tycoon, and Big Oil executive that the island had ever had trouble with.

"It would mean sooo much to me! I promise I'll do all my chores extra-early!"

In fact, there were laws now prohibiting government officials from receiving gifts from ANYONE, all because of his zero tolerance stance on lobbyists. He was steadfast in every way. He even drove out the mob during the prime of their power.

"Daddy?"

No one got to him.

"It would make Sora really sad if I didn't help, and then I would be sad."

Ever.

"Honey, I can't put in an Olympic bid. I'm just a mayor. The governor would have to do it."

"Could you ask him to?"

"But we don't have a stadium."

"Please?"

She batted her eyes at him.

"No."

Kairi took about a minute to understand.

"Pl-"

"No."

There was a long, deep silence while they stared at each other. He authoritatively, and she blankly. They stood there for a while, unmoving. Then, ever so slowly, Kairi's lower lip began to vibrate. The mayor sighed.

"Kai-"

"**I HATE YOU!!**"

She grabbed a stack of papers off his desk and ripped them, then swiped her arms across it, knocking everything to the floor.

"**IHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOU...!!**"

She continued screaming like a banshee while she ran to a cabinet and began breaking public service trophies and tearing framed pictures from the wall.

"**I HATE YOU FOREVER!!**"

She pushed as hard as she could against a large chair and got it to fall over, then grabbed a crayon and ran into the reception area, drawing attention and scribbling on all the walls.

**qp.qp.qp**

Selphie stepped out of her home onto the street. She waved to Tidus, who was riding by on a paper-boy bike. "You got a job?!"

"Gotta do something when I'm not practicing!"

Tidus skidded on his breaks and held up a paper.

"Wanna' be my first customer of the day? It's only thirty munny."

"Thirty?"

Selphie checked her pouch, then sighed. "Alright. What's the headline?"

Tidus unfolded it and was about to read aloud, when his jaw suddenly went limp. He turned it to Selphie.

"Mayor Places Olympic Bid?! Gimme' that!"

**qp.qp.qp**

_Paopu Juice Chugging... nah._

_What about paopu wrestling? You have to wrestle, but you can't drop the paopu._

Riku chuckled again and leaned back onto the sand to watch the sky.

_Sora's ideas aren't practical at all, but they sure are funny. _

Even if he made up a perfectly good sport, Riku knew there was no way to get the IOC to approve it._  
_

He laughed out loud. "A firework! Ha!"

**qp.qp.qp**

"Please, Daddy?"

"Honey, it's enough that we..."

The lip started trembling.

"You know what?! FINE! Let's just go ape-S#!t on this! It's not like I have a reputation or anything!"

**qp.qp.qp**

Riku sighed peacefully. He had spent the whole day out here on the mainland, waiting for Sora and Kairi to show up so they could go to the island. It was dark now though. The sun had set and they were still nowhere to be seen. He contin-

_What's that?_

Riku lifted his head off the sand and glanced around. He was listening to a whistling noise.

**Boom!**

Riku looked above and behind himself at an explosion in the sky. It was a firework. The glowing phosphorus organized itself perfectly into the words.

Olympics 8/08/08

Welcome to Destiny Islands!

"This is not happening."

* * *

**Poor Mr. Mayor. :)**


End file.
